


Kokoro no shokan - (KH X Reader)

by RiggedOnRiggs



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, F/F, F/M, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiggedOnRiggs/pseuds/RiggedOnRiggs
Summary: The universe had never been perfect. However, it had never been so devastated that a third of its worlds had gone under and beyond saving until now.Shokan, founded by Terra Eraqus Earthshaker, is a military based organisation dedicated to retaking the worlds who have been stolen by the darkness. They have several teams from different worlds based in all three known universes.This story focuses on Team UMI, commanded by Zack Fair and Cloud Strife. On foot missions they are lead by Sora Kingda, someone who refuses to leave anyone behind - including a survivor he finds ; you, who will soon become a unforgettable member of Team UMI.[ This story has BOC's AND GOC's and a KH heavy storyline. There is blood, swearing and depressing moments.  ]





	1. Authors note

  
I don't own or claim to own any of the characters in this story that belong to Square Enix or other.

The reader, [_____] is a bisexual female and there is a GOC option !  
Her parents are presumed dead until proven otherwise.

Please do not copy my story, and ask for permission if writing a spinoff or using my ideas in anyway.

I'd also like to talk a little bit about the characters in this story. This is set in a major AU, obviously, and I am changing the characters backstories. Therefore they may appear to be OOC, however that is because I have given them a different past. They are the same people, but they may react to circumstances and think unlike their canon selves. They are also being based on overwatch characters - almost mixed with them when it comes to their abilities and teams positions.  


  


**BOC's + GOC's**   


  


SORA   
Squad leader Sora was the one to insist on the taking in of [_____]. It was one of the rare occasions he shouted with anger and directed at the squad.  


  


RIKU  
Riku is Sora's second in command and won most likely to lose his shit if Sora ever disappeared. Has the task of shielding/deflecting the team.  


  


ROXAS  
The strategist who is probably the only reason everyone (including you) is alive.  Is the closest to Vanitas as they can tolerate each other. The only one on the team connected to everyone.  


  


VANITAS  
Does not give a flying fuck about anyone or anything. He's on the team instead of going to jail and used as a front liner cause he's an aggressive shit.  


  


KAIRI  
Won the award for : looks like a cinnamon bun but could kill you. Is the designated healer but claims its her secondary job and is extremely aggressive. Will fight Vanitas.  


  


XION  
A tech guru as she spent a lot of her life locked up and hidden with nothing but books and metal scraps. All of her gadgets are her weapons and defences. Is in charge of defence in shit situations.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

The sea was an unwelcoming and unclear green as it shot by underneath the helicopter. Eight pairs of eyes stared out at the water, each more conflicted and lost in thought than the other. There was no conversation in the air as they waited.   
And waited.   
And waited.   
The pilot suddenly turned, pointing the open side of the helicopter towards the oncoming beach. It was a gesture for the foot team to get their asses moving.   
One after the other six people jumped from the helicopter, and once safely landed the copter turned and started to head towards the first seen buildings. There were large bangs heard all around, the entire world almost shaking. However no bomb-like action was happening. Large metal cases were falling to the ground from the sky itself, casting a smile onto one of the persons faces.   
"My babies!" The raven haired girl whispered proudly. The raven haired boy beside her rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something presumably demeaning until another boy pinched his forearm. The first boy sighed and began to make his way towards the city, with everyone lining up behind him.   
The land began to shake again. This time it was from actual bombs, they were being dropped from the helicopter five hundred meters ahead and inbetween. Nobody reacted to this, nearby or afar.   
There was no one apart from the eight to react to the ongoings. Which is exactly why it was ongoing.   
This world was on the verge of sinking. If they were to describe it metaphorically ; it was halfway in poisoned quicksand and the team had been sent in to rid it of the poison, and in turn pull it out of the quicksand. They were essentially a rescue rope for the world to grab onto and hope it would stay afloat.   
"Sora, come in." A male voice cracked into the soldiers ears. The boy in question placed a finger on his earpiece as he walked.   
"I'm here," he confirmed and began to gain information on the worlds core. Behind him other conversations were starting up.   
"I've barely seen any of those fudgers, have you?" The only other girl asked the first ravenette. In return she got a shake of the head, only making them both more anxious about the mission.   
"Zack's the one directing us too. That means Aqua is ready to drop in anytime, instead of it being a normal mission," the ravenette said. Her friend grew increasingly worried.   
"I wish they'd tell us more about the missions, don't you, Xion?"   
Xion in turn glanced up at the sky to see more falling metal cases. A frown grew on her face as the clouds covering the sky seemed to darken more while the wind picked up.   
"I feel like we don't need the extra weight of the stress, since they have precautions already in place. My androids are still coming in. We know Aqua is on standby, and Lea is waiting to jump in from the copter still." She turned to her friend, and tugged on a strand of her silky redhair when she didn't answer.  
"Sorry," the redhead said as she turned away from staring at the jungle. "I guess your right, we're equipped to handle whatever."  
Xion nodded in response before falling behind the redhead, beginning to quieten her footsteps and slowly bringing her weapon to form. Tiny black specks began to form all around her and swarm towards her hand. They joined together in the shape of a long, sleek, and black pole. In front of her and behind her everyone was equipped with their respective weapons, save for Kairi who was summoning her white staff at the very moment.   
The group had quietened as they approached the first road. Tension was thick in the air as they stepped onto the tarmac. However as soon as the tension solidified, it was cut in half. 

"Holy fucking shit!" A high pitched male voice screamed further up the road. 

Sora immediately burst forward, ignoring the formation of the team as he sprinted towards the sound. Everyone followed unsurely until the member at the rear of the team gasped.   
"Look! Lea jumped from the helicopter -" he pointed at the swinging and unstable helicopter a bit ahead. A spiked jet-red haired man was holding onto a rope hanging from the helicopter, swinging around furiously. He was trying to slide down the rope to the ground but also threatening the helicopters pilot in question.   
"What an idiot," growled the ravenette. Beside him, the second in command, Riku, rolled his eyes.   
"He wouldn't do something without reason, unlike you, inmate." Riku snapped before moving to catch up with Sora.   
"I have a fucking name asshole!" The boys voice raised the further Riku got away. He stopped running altogether, clutching his weapons handle in such fury his knuckles looked like they were about to pop.   
Xion and Kairi began to slow down, looking slightly concerned but still not coming to a still. They turned to face Vanitas but the blonde behind him shook his head subtly to them and they turned to follow the leaders. Sora had already reached Lea, with Riku fast approaching. By now Lea's shouting had subsided but anyone could tell from any distance that he really wasn't happy. 

"Hey, remember what you said to me last night?" The blonde placed a hand on his comrades shoulder. "Once you know that how people perceive you isn't correct it gets better."   
"I know. But I'm Vanitas the criminal," the ravenette ran a hand through his hair before sighing and his body visibly relaxed after a few breaths. His friend was standing beside him to his right, so he stared at the ground to the left to avoid eye contact. He felt like the screaming anger inside him subsided whenever Roxas let him talk about it, which had become a regular occurrence. However he refused to show the softening effect Roxas had on him, and the blonde was strangely okay with that.   
"And I'm Roxas the troublesome orphan with abandonment and trust issues- but we're literally saving worlds right now." Roxas moved to signal they had to get moving again. Vanitas nodded and they ran towards the group together. 

Lea finally landed safely on ground. He growled and lit fire to the rope with his hands alone, sending the pilot, Ventus, a message of 'thanks'.   
"Lea?" Sora said as he approached his teammate. He had a confused look on his face, wondering why the backup had suddenly come of his own accord.   
"Yo," Lea nodded and nodded again when Riku reached them. He dusted himself off before nodding his head to the left in a 'take a look' gesture.   
Sora looked immediately, however Riku hesitated to give Lea a judgemental look. This was quickly forgotten by all three when they gauged the situation.   
A blockade in the form of a black cloud was about a hundred meters away, swarming a rusting and damaged car. To the boys it screamed at them of possessiveness. It was like a predator hunting its prey was warning others to back off while it tried to kill its dinner.   
"Is someone in there?!" Sora demanded, stepping towards Lea. Riku stiffened behind him and looked towards Lea also.   
"Yeah. But the weirdest thing is, she's not dead yet. In fact her hearts what drew Namine to this world in particular." He sighed before sticking a finger in his ear as he thought. Explaining lengthy complicated situations wasn't high on his list of favourite things to do. "Basically Zack is the one commanding because Aqua is actually doing a scan of the world trying to find her too. We didn't tell you guys in case the situation was..well, like this." Lea gestured towards the car.   
The snarling began to grow louder from the cloud. If Sora focused his eyes he could see the individual heartless moving around in there. This was the equivalent of a zombie hoard but much worse. When they clouded together like this they were faster healers and stronger attackers. Normally they would've been avoided, that was Sora's normal call but..  
"You can hear her heart crying out, can't you?" Riku spoke, addressing his best friend. Solemnly Sora nodded.   
This would definitely risk his teams wellbeing but something was screaming at him to rescue her. He could see himself reaching the car and lifting her out, the light from her heart almost blinding when not surrounded by darkness. The girl in that car was alive, which was more than enough reason to not leave her behind but she had more to it. She had the essence of UMI within her herself.   
"Let's save her." Sora firmly announced.


	3. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later I wrote chapter 1 lol.

Your happy place was all you could think of. Nothing else could even cross your mind - like there was a subconscious barricade. In front of you was a bluelit tv, with various disc cases scattered all around it. There was a console on a shelf under the tv containing whichever disc you wanted. However you never got to place the disc in yourself. It just happened.  
You were trapped. At least you knew that much, that you weren't stuck here by choice. Although this was your happy place so sometimes you would spend a day here, eternity did not sound as good.  
There was no clues around you. No hints on how to escape, no way of getting up from the firm beanbag you were seemingly attached to by now, no way of actually continuing your life.  
Another point to add to the list of never ending negatives was you had no idea about your life. You didn't know about your family, your social life, or even your hobbies and goals apart from gaming and movies. You didn't know how many family members you had, if any. You didn't know how urgent things were outside of this room, of if you were needed at all.  
But you wanted to know, just to know.  
There were two doors either side of the TV set. Behind both were answers and more, but just looking at them encouraged emotional turmoil. What the hell were you missing out on and why did the feeling of being left out swirl in your heart? Wait, now it felt like..  
"Shit," you grunted lurching forward. A sharp pain shot through your heart suddenly, as if someone had opened up a hole. It began to pulse with pain. In time with the pulses you began to hear approaching footsteps, getting closer and closer. The door handle to the right was turning achingly slowly and your pain was increasing with each second. Whoever it was outside suddenly stopped before beginning to kick the door instead, each kick sending your body into a wave of pain. A inhumane scream ran through you just as they began to shout at you. You couldn't hear what they were saying- all your senses were slowly dulling.  
Your sight began to cloud with black from the outside in, a millisecond later you made out a foot bursting through the door as light protruded behind it. Then you knew it was okay to let go.  
All five senses, stopped. 

《•••••••••••••》

"Jesus Christ."  
Riku stood next to Roxas, who had begun to produce blood from his nose. The blonde was gasping for air, his eyes freshly opened and as wide as could be. In front of him was you, lying almost deathly still but evidently breathing.  
"You said he was almost done training and that he was better than you," Sora snapped stepping towards Riku. "You just put two lives on the line, one of our own and one of a civilian!"  
Roxas furrowed his brows, finally regaining composure. He wiped the blood off of his face before standing up and leaning against Riku. The silver haired boy in turn looked over Roxas' current state before answering his waiting leader.  
"If I had tried to do what Roxas did, there would be two dead bodies right now. Mine and hers." Riku gestured for Kairi to come heal and support Roxas, before he kneeled to pick up your body. Roxas stood begrudgingly as Kairi looked him over with a firm gaze and gentle hand holding his wrist. Her white magic came from her right hand which she was using to scan over his body, but Roxas would much rather be the person carrying you right now. There was something about your heart that connected with his. This was something Riku had warned him about in training, but Roxas always thought there was nobody out there that could symphonise with him.  
Now here he was, and in his own words he was quick simply 'fucked.'  
"Roxas," Kairi said in a warning tone suddenly. He glanced down to meet her annoyed gaze before realising he had been clenching his hand around her wrist with frustration.  
"Sorry," he said in a low tone before tuning into Sora and Riku's conversation.  
Riku had you in his arms but was currently placing you onto Lea's back. A rope from the helicopter had been thrown down along with a smaller rope, to tie your unconscious body to Lea. It was quite obvious from the improvisation that the team had no experience with rescuing survivors. They had been trained to not even consider that someone was alive on the worlds they visited, apart from themselves.  
"You're just using ropes to lift a practically dead body?!" Xion exclaimed as she approached Lea. Ventus stuck his head out of the helicopter, "we don't have much else."  
Xion looked like she wanted to say something until the watch on her wrist began to flash red. A panicked look grew on her face and she retreated to the side of the group to tend to something.  
"I told you Roxas was already better than me he just lacks experience, and she was so far in that I couldn't do anything without a major risk factor." Riku said as he held you pressed against Lea, while Sora tied your hands together around Leas shoulders. However the brunette was still evidently annoyed at his friend.  
"They're both hurting though, and his inexperience could have damaged her heart," Sora replied. "There was a risk factor either way and you didn't play it safe Riku."  
"I picked the smaller risk factor. The only consequence is she's napping, his nosebleed and thats al-" Riku was cut off by Lea.  
"Their hearts are permanently connected," his green eyes shot through Riku's own. Riku gave him a glare but before anything else could be said Lea had begun to be lifted to the helicopter with a cocky smile. The helicopter rose higher into the sky, beginning to build altitude for the exit. That left Riku alone with an even angrier Sora right in front of him.  
"You knew that and you weren't going to tell me?" Sora growled and Riku took a deep breath.  
"It's not that big of a deal though, Roxas is a nobody which is why he's more suited to dream diving than me," Riku said. However Sora still hadn't calmed down.  
"Do you realise how depressed they'll BOTH be when we have to separate them?" He hissed, keeping his voice low enough that Roxas couldn't hear. However someone else had heard, and inserted themselves into the conversation.  
"Why don't we just keep her at headquarters? Theres nothing left for her here - her homeworld. Roxas would give her a sense of home and we can prevent post world destruction depression," Vanitas suddenly suggested. He was met with surprised looks from the arguing two in front of him, Riku albeit the most surprised. Sora took a deep breath as he thought it over.  
"Okay, that's the plan for now then." Sora unhooked a small flare gun from his belt. He shot it up into the air leaving a red trail behind it, and eventually after exploding into a red firework its remains fell back down. By the time they had fallen back down someone had literally appeared out of thin air.  
A blue haired girl stood tall in nothing but a all navy body suit and white utility belt. She waved hello sheepishly, while rubbing a water droplet off of her chin. In return everyone sprung up to immediate attention. Sora and Riku approached her after everyone saluted her presence stiffly.  
"Your teleportations as cool as ever Ma'am!" Kairi called over from beside Roxas. Vanitas, who had joined the two, nodded in agreement. They got a smile and nod in return before the commander focused her attention on Sora and Riku. They stood at ease, right hand holding the left wrist behind their backs.  
She took a deep breath before pressing a button on her belt, "now, what happened?"  
Riku opted to step back and listen while Sora began to tell her the events leading up to finding your body and what transpired after. She listened patiently until interrupted by her earpiece.  
"Aqua?" Zacks voice cracked through the communicator.  
"Yes?" She responded. As soon as she replied there was a sigh of relief heard from the other end.  
"Looks like you found the others, but we need you on the helicopter with Lea and Ven. They're evacuating immediately." There was some intense typing in the background of Zacks voice. A few seconds later Ventus had sped up the helicopters speed as he directed it towards the horizon. Not much could be heard over the blades, many of the group opting to cover their ears.  
"Yokai," Aqua said and placed a finger on her ear piece. She nodded at Sora who saluted back, before her entire form evaporated into water. In mere milliseconds she had turned her body to water, to water droplets, and then to nothing. Her teleportation was actually a elemental trick. When Sora blinked she was gone, and he heard Lea swearing as she abruptly appeared beside him. However he was quickly silenced, his fiery personality put out in contrast to Aquas calmness.  
"Sora?" Zack said in the team leaders ear.  
"Yes sir?" Sora replied, finally gesturing for the group to come together.  
"The droids found the core, its in the old lighthouse on the hill. You have three hours." Zack instructed before pausing, "Goodluck, and we'll look after her."  
"I'm sure you will since shes a pretty girl," Vanitas growled and earned himself a deserved hit on the arm from Kairi. However Sora ignored it, the time limit running over in his head.  
"Let's give this all we've got. This could be the turnover for SHOKAN, and our team. Push in to the lighthouse in normal formation and if we're not halfway there in an hour we'll go aggro," Sora placed his hand into the centre of the team. Riku was first to follow, the others gradually following. Vanitas' fist was placed in by Kairi's other hand. After everyone made eye contact with Sora to signify they were okay they pushed their hands down and lifted them up before shifting into formation. 

They moved swiftly through the town ahead. Not many enemies were around, they had been attracted to the abandoned car you had just been rescued from. Eventually before continuing to the lighthouse Sora called for a stop as Xion used a droid to survey the path ahead. Everyone stood in silence, each in their own heads.  
'Vanitas, he's always first..' Roxas thought to himself. 'No matter what formation he's always first. I have to think of something else, another formula has to work..'  
Beside him, Riku nudged him as if to say 'don't think too hard.' The blonde gave him a small smile before focusing on reality. He could see Kairi also had something on her mind - which was unlike her. However when they were resting like this they were under a strict silent policy.  
In Kairi's head she was running over several words ; 'i'm just worried for her, not just because she's pretty but because it's a soldiers job. Right? I should ask Sora.'  
Thirty seconds later Sora nodded his head in the ahead direction and the team moved. 

《•••••••••••••》

Ventus was struggling to keep his gaze focused on the destination. Lea beside him was in the same situation, each boy more uncomfortable than the other. Behind them in the helicopters main area Aqua had you laid down. She had slightly torn your shirt a few minutes ago to check your heart, and immediately regretted it. Lea had let out a shocked choking sound which made Ven turn around, but Aqua's glare alone made the both of them suddenly settle. Lea slipped into the co-pilots seat silently - leaving Aqua in 'privacy' with the patient.  
Aquas gaze softened as she listened to the music of your heart. She could hear its pain, its cry for help as it was surrounded by darkness just hours earlier, more pain and then..  
"Jesus." Aqua muttered. "They couldn't have done that any other way?"  
"What?" Ven asked.  
"Her hearts connected to Roxas' now." Lea threw a piece of food into his mouth. The helicopter suddenly surged though, causing Lea to choke mid chew.  
"What?!" Ven turned to look at Aqua who was solemnly now fixing your shirt. His immediate reply was a single raised eyebrow, and his name being said with a warning tone. "Sorry, sorry," Ventus turned back around. He really hoped noone would tell the poor girl that he and Lea had invaded her privacy like this.  
Well, technically, it was Aquas fault- no, he'd never get away with that.  
"Ven!" Lea clicked his fingers right beside the blondes ear. Ven smacked his hand away, and was about to snap when Aquas voice came through.  
"Ven, where's the first aid kit?" She came up behind the pilots seat and placed a hand on top of it.  
Ven didn't answer and instead pressed a button somewhere. Behind Aqua a chairs seat cushion sprung up. She walked over and peered in, there was the kit. She reached in and pulled out a pouch.  
"Is that a capri-sun?!" Lea turned around in his chair and was up on his knees. His eyes were shining.  
"No," Aqua kneeled down next to you. "It's for her heart."  
"Are you going to wake her up?" Ven asked with a serious tone. He caught Aqua nodding in the mirror above the window. He sighed and pressed a button to automatically close the helicopter doors.  
"What's that for?" Lea asked.  
"Wouldn't want her falling out as soon as she wakes up." Ven answered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, her last known memory was probably panic inducing, you know, you seen the car. As soon as she wakes up she'll remember those feelings."  
"Right..shit."  
"Yeah," Vens grip on his driving equipment tightened. "Shit."


	4. Chapter 2

The beginning of the end was exactly that. Nobody had seen it coming in the long term. In the short term, it was hard to ignore it.   
You woke up that Monday morning full of dread. On Sunday the electricity had bombed all around the planet. The school was going to be even more of a nightmare with no technological assistance.  
A red light flickered in the corner of your eye, seven fifty-three am. You reluctantly sat up. A long groan emitted from you as you left the warmth of your bed, feet hitting the wooden floor heavily. Padding across the room you groggily opened your wardrobe.  
God, the uniform was ugly but, today, it was even uglier.   
The skirt was too short, the socks had to constantly be pulled up, and you despised ties. They were far too annoying. All of it boring shades of grey, white, and black. So conventional. You sighed, you were tired of this pitiful uninteresting school.   
The rules were tighter than a Kpop idols leather pants. However, you put on a grey zip-up over your uniform anyway as a 'jacket'.  
You felt like pulling a sicky but last nights conversation with your best friend Hana. Between sips of her mountain dew, she actually spewed some intellectual thinking.  
If you came in today, and plenty of other people took a sicky, that was fewer people to do your presentation in front of.  
Even though Hana was an aspiring professional gamer, she knew the real world better than you did. You smiled at the thought before pulling the uniform on. When you stood up straight after lacing the shoes the red light caught your eye again. Eight zero one am. Perfect timing for Julie's pancakes to hit the right temperature.  
You cleared the books off your desk into your bag. Your keys hung on a hook beside your door, and you picked them up on the way out. The projects USB was connected to them.  
Your backpack was slung over your shoulder as you made your way downstairs and into the kitchen. It was hot and steaming. Eggs were being fried for your younger brother in one pan, and pancakes being made in the other.   
"Morning," you said when you sat at the island. Julie was a homemaker. Your parents had never been around as much as they should. Mum less than dad.  
"Morning~" Julie sang as she turned around to plop a plate in front of you. She had then put a pancake on top of it, and pushed the topping selection towards you. You picked up the whipped cream, and as soon as Julie heard the can shake she turned.   
The delightful radio music she had been playing at that moment seemed to lower. She narrowed her eyes at the can, "a healthy breakfast is preferable."  
You raised your eyebrow. Julie had always been pushing fruit and the like towards you, but she had never been an ass about it. She glared until you slowly placed the can down. You felt a shimmer of fear run through you but brushed it off as your imagination.   
The music came back and Julie turned around like nothing had happened. Although it was your imagination again, you thought you had seen her canine teeth almost fang-like.  
You couldn't settle, that was just too odd.   
'Well,' you stood up sighing. 'There is always brunch.'  
You turned to leave when you caught something on the floor and kneeled down to inspect it. It was thick, black, and sticky. Before you could be rational about it your curiosity made you reach out to touch it.  
"Shouldn't you be on your way?" Julie smiled over the counter at you. You gulped, resisting the urge to check for the fangs you had once seen.   
"Yeah, just checking my lace." That was a lie, you'd win the lace tying Olympics if it was a thing. You stood up and adjusted your bag.  
"See you later Julie." You turned and glanced at the floor.   
The black goop was gone.

Hana's scooter quietly hummed as she waited outside for you. Immediately she noticed you weren't that happy.  
"Hey," she called as soon as you shut your front door. You looked up at her and tried to smile. Your mind was running miles a second, that experience would probably stay with you for the rest of the day.  
"Project still at you?" She handed over a helmet and you sighed as you clicked it into place.   
"I wish," you hopped on the back of the scooter and hugged her from behind. You relaxed at her touch, feeling a lot of the tension leave you. This is why she was your best friend. She had a huge positive effect on you, a detox. "Something really weird happened with Julie."  
"What?" Hana kicked off the ground and started to drive forward at a jogging pace. She turned her head slightly to listen.   
You told her what had happened at breakfast, even what you believed was your superstitions. She listened, commenting 'oh my god' and 'what the fuck's' between everything.   
You rolled up to a stop light, the school in sight. You cuddled her a little bit more before letting go and leaning back to let the bike support you. She turned around to look at you.  
"I'm buying you a Cinnabon," she stated. You shook your head, although your tummy rumbled giving you away. She smiled before the light changed and she took off driving parallel to the school.   
"Why," you groaned. The brunette just laughed and within seconds had stopped the scooter. She had brought you to 'The Corner Shop' an iconic part of your life.   
Hana walked you inside and placed her hands on your shoulders to force you to sit down on the window seat while she ordered. You stared outside and the chatter of her and the worker Marc faded away.  
The street was unusually empty. Scanning everywhere to see if you could spot another person you felt unease blossom within you.   
You jumped involuntarily, suddenly realizing your phone was vibrating madly in your pocket. You pulled it out to see who was ringing.  
"Dad?" You double-checked that you read that right. Then, you answered.   
"[Name]? Thank go-" your dad's voice was suddenly overpowered by Hana's screaming. Panic echoed throughout the shop with her screeching. A large thud was heard as the cash register was seemingly knocked to the floor.  
"[Name]! Fuck!" Hana's shirt was in the grip of Marc and was slowly starting to rip as she wrestled against it. Marc's knuckles were white, his veins popping out as black- no that was impossible. They had to be dark blue. He was leaning over the deli counter, his head blocked from view by Hana.  
You ran over, grabbing Hana's hand and pulling her as she screamed profanities at the worker. He still didn't let go and suddenly Hana started to whimper and screech. She began to thrash about, becoming more frantic.  
Marc was _hissing._  
You stuck your head out to get a view.   
"What the fuck is this shit!" Hana cried out beginning to punch his forearm.  
He had opened his mouth inhumanely wide, all teeth converted to fangs. His veins were actually, in fact, black like you had thought. His disgusting tongue was reaching out towards Hana as he leaned out over the counter towards her chest.   
You shook the horror off as quick as possible. Wasting precious seconds was not an option here.  
"Hana you have to get out of the shirt!" You cried, reaching around her to unbutton the first button or two.  
"Fuck are you crazy? I can't go to school like this!" She gave you a look but as she turned her head his tongue rubbed against her cheek.  
"TAKE THE SHIRT OFF [NAME] FUCK!" She lifted her arms up and pushed against the counter with one leg to still lean away. You pulled it off as quickly as you could, Marc's hand going with it. He let go and reached for Hana who was wavering. Quickly you threw the shirt in his face and yanked Hana away as he weirdly swallowed it whole.  
"Go, go!" You pushed Hana towards the door and she ran. You followed, grabbing your phone on the way.

"Fuck!" Hana panted once you were outside. She bent over to catch her breath but you were on high alert. After a second of scanning, you pulled threads together to make a plan.  
"Here," you shrugged your hoodie off and handed it to Hana. She stood up to accept it, and the fear in her eyes dissipated.   
"Thank you, for what just happened, and for your hoodie." She smiled and your heart skipped a beat. Christ, she didn't have to thank you for that. She would've done the same. You felt sheepish and quickly changed the subject  
"What we do next matters, I don't think we should go to school or be around anyone else-"  
"[NAME]!" A voice was faintly heard. You turned around frantically until Hana took your phone from your hands. She gestured for you to jog with her to the scooter on the other side of the road.   
"Hana here. No, wait-" She suddenly handed the phone to you after realizing she couldn't drive or put the hoodie on if she was on call.  
"Nevermind, it's me-" you began to speak when your dad interrupted.  
"Stay where you are- and by that I mean just do laps around the park. Don't go into any buildings or trust anyone- and don't stop unless it's me." He sounded like he was driving fast. You concentrated for a second, able to make out some nursery rhymes playing in the background.  
You let out a sigh of relief, he had collected your brother.  
"Okay." You nodded before hopping on the back of the scooter.

It took two laps for your dad to finally meet you two. It was good, the entire time Hana was watching the corner shop to see if Marc would follow you outside.  
At one point you thought you saw someone enter it. If they did, they never left.  
"Hey," you said as you hopped off the scooter. Hana turned it off and flicked its resting bar down with a kick.  
"Hi," your dad sighed almost in disbelief. He reached out to give you a hug but you turned to Hana instead.  
"Think your scoot can fit in the trunk?" You nodded towards the car. She began to examine it when your dad cleared his throat.  
"Shes not coming with us." He looked at you to almost ignore Hanas entire existence.  
"What? Why?" You whipped around and looked up at him. You could feel your nostrils flaring, annoyance pumping through your veins.  
"We can't trust anyone that isn't each other." He looked down.  
"Are you fucking joking? She's my best friend. Not that you would kno-" you moved forward, pointing a figure at him as you began to lecture.  
"Name." Hana lightly grabbed your wrist.  
"No Hana, I cant leave you when everything seems to be going to shit!" You shook your head and held your palms out in front of you.   
"It's okay. I agree. I need to be with my own family too." She began to pull her helmet back on.  
"Hana.."  
"It's okay, I love you. Ill call you to update you asap okay?" She nodded with a firm tight-lipped smile and held her arms out.  
"Okay. I love you too. Please be safe." You reach into return the hug and she pulls you in tight. Her scent was the usual coffee and cream. She kicked up the scooters rest and began to start the engine. She threw you one last look before taking off in the opposite direction. You stood watching until your dad cleared his throat.  
"Let's go." He said and pushed you gently towards the car, urgently trying to get your attention. You didn't look away as Hana's silhouette suddenly began to wobble.  
"Wait somethings not right the scoot-" You tried to stop.  
"I know that's why we need to go!"  
You're forced into the car and your dad sprinted around the hood to the other side. He had never actually stopped the engine, you never noticed that.   
He slams his foot down on the pedal. You struggled hard to try to get your seatbelt on. Dad drove towards the school and zipped by it, only then making you realize he was going tens over the speed limit.  
"I need to tell you something and it might not make sense for a little while okay?" He began to talk as he zoomed uphill. The trees went by silently in rows. No other cars were about. You hadn't seen many all day.  
"Okay?" You turned to look at him.  
"You need to live. You need to live so damn hard from now on okay poppet?" He took a tight turn and his knuckles were turning white.  
You thought he had forgotten that nickname.  
Your brother, Toshi, cried, so you turned to give him attention, catching a shine falling from your father's eyes. He was crying, yet still insistent on talking.  
The beach was in sight, a few cars randomly spread about it.  
"Dad. I don't understand, shouldn't we all-" you gripped your brother's hand to comfort him as you spoke. You turned your head to look at your father, to only see that he was soundlessly screaming.

And then, darkness.

Eternity.

That ringing in your ears that exists to do nothing else but exist.

A kicking light.

<<•••••••>>

 

You jolted awake. Deep blue eyes bore into your own, swirling like a whirlpool. Distillment echoed in the helicopter and you pulled back and sat up, a helicopter.   
'Fuck. What happened?' You glanced all around, nervously shifting and unable to settle. The blue eyes met you again and you studied the owner of them.   
She was honestly, breathtakingly beautiful. She carried herself like a queen full of wisdom. Her hair matched her eyes, and her body was dressed in what was like a full black latex suit. Let me just say, she was PACKIN'.   
"Hi?" You breathed out. This already felt like a dream. A helicopter would never come to Chen Island and a queen would never be on her knees beside you. As you were studying her face for a reaction a weight washed over you.

 

Dread.   
Anxiety.   
Sadness.   
Anger.   
Pain.   
Emptiness.

 

You leaned forward, clutching your heart as every beat sent a wave of pain through your arteries.   
"Hey," she spoke. She leaned forward and put a hand on your thigh. It sent a chill up your spinal chord, suddenly followed by a calming wave.  
You jumped up as your memories came flooding back. Chen Island didn't even have its own helicopters, only foreigners who visited.  
Where was Hana? Where was dad, Toshi, and anyone else?

 

"Wow she's certainly a looker," a husky voice drawled from behind you and you jumped and turned. A spikey flame red-haired man smiled at you with startling green eyes. He wore a black bodywarmer and white t-shirt with leather gloves. There were singe marks on random spots all over him. You sent him a glare as he very obviously checked you out.  
"Fuck off," you automatically replied. A finger touched your ankle, again sending a calming wave. A coy laugh echoed through the heli.

"Wow Axel, nice first impression." A blonde spikey head bobbed in the seat beside the red head. He was wearing large headphones with one half off of his ear.  
"Shut up," the red head grumbled before turning around to put his back to you. You moved to walk up to the front window when a hand grabbed your wrist. The blunette behind you had stood up, and she was at least three inches taller than you. She gestured to some seats you could pull out of the wall at the back of the space and you followed her to sit.

"I'm Aqua," she placed a hand on her chest. "We just rescued you from your world."

"Noone else?" You pressed, leaning forward. Aqua looked away, saddened. "Oh."

You placed your head in your hands. This was a scenario that went beyond ideal, you could never have imagined something like this. This was total devastation. By all means, it was the smartest thing to assume your friends and little family were dead. 

"We're Shokan a military-based organization dedicated to retaking worlds that have been devastated like yours. Your home was infected by darkness. We use light to fight back and reclaim what we can." Aqua gave you a determined look, "we have a team at your world right now trying to reclaim it."

"Yeah I know," you spoke before you could think. Aqua looked surprised but you spook again before she said anything. 

"I can sense him," you paused as you searched for his name in your heart. "Roxas."

 


End file.
